Summer Girl
by Kurayami-9
Summary: She was the sweet girl of summer holiday who never failed to visit him and make him feel happier in his old, lonely house. Kunikazu had always thought that maybe, -just maybe- this one would be the perfect match for his grandson. How could he let them meet, though? He didn't know. PERFECT PAIR. TezuFuji, genderbending, Fem!Fuji. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi.

**Summary:** She was the sweet girl of summer holiday who never failed to visit him and make him feel happier in his old, lonely house. Kunikazu had always thought that maybe, -just _maybe_- this one would be the perfect match for his grandson. How could he let them meet, though? He didn't know.

**Notes:** It's really annoying when I can't stop thinking about a plot until I write it. So I decided to relieve my mind and put it up then update slowly, at least it would keep me sane.

I love Tezuka Kunikazu and wish that he was my own grandfather. Unfortunately, both of mine died long ago.

Please, let me know your thoughts.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Fuji. Possibly, slightly OOC.

* * *

Tezuka Kunikazu, sitting on the porch of his house, watched the back of the brunette girl as she watered the plants surrounding his garden.

The girl turned around to turn off the water and saw him looking so she waved and gave him a bright smile. Kunikazu nodded to her with a soft smile.

She walked to him, still with her cheerful smile, her hair dancing with the breeze, "Would you like some tea, ojii-chan?"

"Ah."

"Then, I'll be back in a bit." The brunette stepped up and went to the kitchen after giving a tiny bow.

The old man gazed longingly at the sky upwards and sighed. It had been near nine years since his wife passed away, and he couldn't help but feel her warm presence in the house whenever this girl was around. She reminded him so much of his beloved; her smile, her kindness and her caring side. Everything in her since he first met her had made him develop a soft spot for her.

She was the sweet girl of summer holiday who never failed to visit him and make him feel happier in his old, lonely house. Kunikazu had always thought that maybe, -just _maybe_- this one would be the perfect match for his grandson. How could he let them meet, though? He didn't know.

"Sorry to make you wait!" her voice said from behind him after a couple of minutes and she sat down beside him, folding her knees under her body, and placed the tray in front of her. The brunette handed him a cup, still with her infectious smile, then took her own cup to slowly sip from it.

The white-haired man turned his head slightly so he could look at her profile. Her honey brown hair framed her face and fell down to her neck, her eyes closed in her natural calm state as she blew at the cup of tea in her hands to cool down. Her eyes opened slightly when she felt his stare at her and she turned her head to smile at him, her eyes that beautiful blue shade that resembled the ocean at its most peaceful times.

Just then, Kunikazu noticed that he hadn't stopped smiling at all. He returned his gaze to the garden and sipped his tea. The afternoon rolled down between them throwing the sky in various strokes of red and orange, the setting sun chasing the stream of light out of the sky to let night take place.

"_Jaa_," the brunette girl tapped her feet on the floor, checking that the straps of her sandals were tied right, ".. I'll see you tomorrow, ojii-chan."

Kunikazu nodded to her and patted her head, "Don't let your guard down."

She chuckled behind her hand, "Yes, I won't. I'll be careful on my way back home."

He nodded again, satisfied.

Her hand was opening the door when she turned to him again, eyes closed and lips pursed, "Oh, and, tomorrow, be ready when I come. I'm taking you out."

Kunikazu was curious. His much younger friend had taken him out times before, but there was something new each time, so what would it be tomorrow? He grunted, "I'll see you tomorrow..

.. _Syuusuke-chan._"

* * *

"I'm home!" Fuji exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. Yumiko, her older sister, greeted her back from the kitchen, "Welcome back, Syuu!"

The middle Fuji child took off her shoes and placed them neatly aside then walked into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Yumiko's cheek before moving to drink some water.

"How was Tezuka-san today?" the older sister asked her with a smile as she stirred the stew on the oven.

Fuji hummed, "He seemed happier. He is doing well."

"You're going tomorrow, too?" the question was closer to be a statement than a real question, because the answer was already known. Three years of knowing the old man and her younger sister's quiet friendship made it easy for her to guess Fuji's whole day schedule in her mind correctly.

"Of course."

There was a comfortable pause between the two sisters, only the sound of boiling sauce filling the easy silence before Fuji spoke up again. "I'm taking ojii-chan out tomorrow."

"Oh? Where to?"

"I still haven't planned everything, but I wanted to take him to the new sushi restaurant."

Yumiko nodded, "Good choice. What other places have you thought of?"

"Still nothing. I thought about taking him to the botanical exhibition around, but I'm not sure yet."

The older female turned off the stove, then leaned her back against the counter, "I think that's good, too. He loves plants."

Fuji's smile widened, "That's what I thought."

Just then their younger brother, Yuuta, came downstairs and into the kitchen doorway, "Oh, hi, nee, you're back."

"Hello, Yuuta."

The young teen looked at Yumiko and said, "Mom called. She said they were going to come home after tomorrow."

"Okay. Both of you, if you could help me get the table ready for dinner?" and the younger siblings never thought of trying to say 'no', so they immediately moved to put down plates, cutlery and glasses and everything else needed for their meal.

Fuji looked up suddenly, "That's it! Can I bring ojii-chan here for dinner tomorrow?"

Yuuta raised an eyebrow, "You mean Tezuka-san?"

"Uhn!" she nodded enthusiastically, " I'm taking him out on a date tomorrow!"

The youngest Fuji sibling scoffed, "Seriously, nee-san, you have to find someone of your age to date."

Fuji turned to him with a pout, "But- but-.. he's the best man out there!"

"Yeah, the best _old_ man."

"No! He has a young heart! And do you know that he says I remind him with his late wife?" and the question made him roll his eyes at her. Yes, he knew, because it's already the n-hundredth time she had said that.

"_The table._" Yumiko's warning voice interrupted both of them, and they hurried to finish their task.

"Syuusuke," the older Fuji sibling said in the middle of their dinner, ".. of course you can bring Tezuka-san for dinner."

* * *

Kunikazu was in his bedroom, looking through a photos album and smiling at each memory saved in the clear pockets. He carefully chose each photo and ordered them in this album from the oldest time till the most recent, and the first always began with a photo of him and his late wife, Tezuka Shizuko.

The next couple photos that followed were of him and his son, Kuniharu, sometimes just the younger man, before the photos took a stream of having Kuniharu and his wife, Tezuka Ayana, of different times; as newlyweds, as a loving couple, and as soon-to-be parents.

Their first and only child was a blessing for them. After three years of waiting, God finally made their wish come true and gave them the best thing they could ever ask for; a child of their own.

Kunimitsu, his name, was a really angelic child. When he cried in his crib, his sobs and cries were soft and cute, and his toothless smiles were the brightest and the best. When he learned how to talk, the first word was his mother's name, followed by 'Jii' for him, making the young father sulk in jealousy.

Kunikazu chuckled at a photo where baby Kunimitsu had accidentally hit his father with a thrown toy, Ayana laughing in the background.

As his grandson grew with each photo, Kunikazu noticed how his features sharpened and became more handsome over the years. Now, at the age of sixteen, Kunimitsu had a certain appeal to his stoic face and cold demeanor outside home that made girls swoon over him, either at his school or when he walked down the streets with his grandfather.

The old man traced his fingers over a family photo during Kuniharu and Ayana's nineteenth wedding anniversary. He knew that all of them loved him from the bottom of their hearts.

Kunikazu would have loved it if his son and his family lived with him, but he knew it was hard. Kuniharu's work didn't allow them to be together under the same roof, but they made sure to visit him in any free time they could get. Those were of the times he always cherished.

And then, with the turn of this new page, this new person who entered his life and made it more colorful smiled at him from the photo.

Fuji Syuusuke, a sixteen years old girl who came to Chiba three or four years ago. She was a cheerful, funny and respectable girl who had been sent to him by God to lessen his loneliness. He used to call her 'The summer holiday girl' because that's when he met her first.

They met in a bookstore and she was seemingly talking to herself loudly, so Kunikazu had wanted to share her flowing thoughts and had started talking and conversing with her.

After that, their meetings frequented and she became attached to him, wanting to really feel that he was her own grandfather. He had let her do what she wanted, and soon and in no time, he became equally attached to her.

He loved her as if she was from his own flesh and blood.

He hoped dearly that she would become part of his family somehow.

Kunikazu returned the album to its place in his closet then went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is the first chapter!

Please, let me know what you think! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi.

**Summary:** She was the sweet girl of summer holiday who never failed to visit him and make him feel happier in his old, lonely house. Kunikazu had always thought that maybe, -just _maybe_- this one would be the perfect match for his grandson. How could he let them meet, though? He didn't know.

**Notes:** Hi! I'm back after a long while of not updating.

I hope somebody missed me.. *blushes and acts shy*

Well, the thing is, I've returned to college and we're already going ahead seriously, so my updates will be slower than my usual slow pace.

I wanna write a PU-L verse, but I have no plot in mind, so if someone could help me, I'd appreciate it. HaruMaru, MaruKiri, YanaInu, InuKai, ToriShishi. Those are the pairings, if you think of anything, please tell me.

Thank you for your kind words, my first four reviewers, they really made me happy, and I hope I won't disappoint you. Tezuka and Fuji will meet for the first time next chapter. I just wanted to show the relationship Kunikazu shared with the Fuji siblings.

I hope you'll like this chapter.

Please, let me know your thoughts.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Fuji. Possibly, slightly OOC.

* * *

Time spent with the middle Fuji child, Kunikazu believed, was merrily priceless. Topping that, time spent with the three Fuji siblings was three folds the fun and merriment in the first case, having been familiar with them for over three years.

In his eyes, Fuji Yumiko was the semi-mother figure when their parents weren't with them, but she had her times when he fresh child in her would show and surface, and either bring fortune to the house or misfortune.

Fuji Syuusuke was the responsible older sister for their younger brother, and the possible disaster hat would befall on Chiba had she released all her aspects flowing emotions. Though in normal times (times spent with him include), she was the perfect, demure, pretty and sensitive maiden.

As for Fuji Yuuta, the poor boy, being the youngest after his two sisters, was the two females' toy. He was very often the victim to their teasing and playful jokes. And although the youngster showed irritation at those irks, he had once confessed- when it had been only him and Kunikazu- that he liked it when his sisters laughed wholeheartedly, even if it was at him. The boy cherished the two of them dearly.

But the most amusing times for Kunikazu were when the three of them were in exceptionally good moods and they would start telling funny stories or joking, laughing so deep and hard that their eyes would tear. Just as If they were drunk; nothing would make the least bit of sense, but it was an enjoyment for them, and for the old Tezuka as well, sharing everything and nothing, bonding over silly things.

That's why Tezuka Kunikazu hadn't refused an invitation of spending time with them, whether over dinner or just sitting around an talking.

…

The 'date' Fuji had taken him on was pleasant as always, and at the end of the day, they went back to the Fuji household to have dinner.

Kunikazu was walking with a straight back like the proud respectful old man he was, with a young chattering Fuji clinging to his arm to give the impression that she was his date. People who passed them gave them odd looks, because she was acting just like a real girlfriend that was dating someone fit to be her grandfather, but neither of them cared.

The walk home was nice, and once they reached the two-story house, Fuji left his arm to rush inside and invite him inside first thing. He nodded to her with a faint smile and went in, closing the door behind him then toeing off his shoes and placing them neatly aside.

"We're home!" the brunette called and they heard Yumiko's voice answering back with a welcoming. He followed Fuji with his eyes as she peeked through the living room then turned back to him with a secretive smile.

He knew that smile. It was a playfully evil one, and no doubt the victim was Yuuta to whatever it was that was playing in her mind. Kunikazu raised an eyebrow and moved to the doorway of the room where Fuji had tiptoed inside to find her standing behind an innocently seated younger brother, with headphones and a magazine.

Ah, so he hadn't heard them coming in.

And in a second, Fuji was printing a hard kiss on his cheek, startling him from his reading and making him jump in his seat before he tried vainly to let his older sister go, "N-nee-san!"

The middle child pulled back with a huge smile, "We're home, Yuuta!" but when she tried to give him a bear hug, he immediately sprang to his feet, magazine falling to the ground and headphones to his neck.

"Mou, Yuuta!"

"Okay, okay, you're home. Welcome back. What else?" from the corner of his eyes, the young boy noticed Kunikazu standing in the doorway so he bowed slightly in show of respect, "Hi, Tezuka-san."

"Yuuta-kun." The olderman acknowledged with a nod of his head then turned when he heard shuffling footsteps coming from the kitchen's way. Yumiko was there, still drying her hands with a towel with a smile.

"I hope Syuusuke didn't give you a hard time today." She said lightly and there was a protest of a whiny _'nee-san!'_ coming from the living room which both adults ignored.

"Ah. As always, Syuusuke's company was pleasant. Thank you for the invitation, Yumiko."

The brunette smiled wider, "It's a pleasure to have you with us, Tezuka-san. Would you like something to drink before dinner is set?"

"Cold water, please." And he followed her into the kitchen, smiling unconsciously.

Kunikazu took a seat for himself on one of the chairs around the table and watched as the young woman moved around with a glass to the fridge. "How are your parents?" he asked her.

"Oh, they are fine. They are coming back tomorrow, to be exact. Their trip this time took longer than it was meant to take, but everything is getting along fine." She placed the water-filled glass in front of him with a smile then turned to the oven, "I can't wait to hear from them again. They seemed pretty excited when I last talked to them and it's hard to get dad to talk that much about anything."

"I hope they come back safely."

"Thank you, Tezuka-san."

A few moments passed between in them in amicable silence, that much he was familiar with this family. Calling them by first names, listening to them talk about whatever crossed their minds and just being there with them. It all just came by time naturally and it just felt right when they realized that it happened.

When Yumiko started setting the pots on the table, Kunikazu volunteered to call the younger ones and went out to where he heard their voices in the living room, and the scene that he walked on in made his eyebrows rise in confusion.

"No use, nee-san! You can't beat me in _this_!"

"Uh! Yuuta, you're so unfair! Let me go!"

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" and the younger boy held both of his older sister's wrists in one of his bigger hands and started tickling her side with his now free one.

"Ah! No, let go!" Fuji started squirming and trying to kick his legs to make him stop, but when her eyes caught sight of the old man at the door, her tactics changed. "Ojii-chan! Save me!"

Yuuta's attention moved to the door at the call and it seemed like he froze for a second before trying to compose himself again.

"Yuuta-kun, you must not handle girls this way." Kunikazu reprimanded him softly, with a hint of playfulness in his tone.

"Whaa?! She started it!"

"Syuusuke?"

"You must not handle girls this way, Yuuta."

Kunikazu looked at the brunette, "Were you the one to start this time?", but Fuji just smiled and added, "You'll never get a girlfriend that way, Yuuta."

The white-haired man sighed and stepped towards them when the youngest Fuji sibling let go of his hold on his older sister. He patted both their heads and said "Dinner is set. You don't want to keep your sister waiting, now, do you?"

And he witnessed as both their eyes widened and they gasped silently as they fought the urge to flee from the room to the kitchen. Kunikazu suppressed his chuckle and removed his hands then watched them run to where Yumiko and dinner were waiting.

He shook his head, amused, and followed them out in a more reserved manner.

* * *

"Hello?"

**_"Good morning, father."_**

"Good morning to you, too, my dear. How is everything going on with your family?"

**_"We're all good, thank you. We're missing you. How were you?"_**

"The same."

**_"I actually called to tell you that Kunimitsu and I will be coming to visit you next week, father. I hope you don't mind?"_**

"Of course not, Ayana. You're welcome anytime you want."

**_"Thank you. Would you like us to being for you anything with us?"_**

"Just Ayana's good news and Kunimitsu's smiles."

A chuckle sounded on the other line and the hint of a smile was evident in her voice, **_"Ja, we'll be seeing you next week."_**

"Ah."

**_"Take care of yourself."_**

"You, too, my dear."

And the phone call ended, leaving Kunikazu very satisfied and eager to see next week. It's been almost two months since he last saw his only grandson, and he missed him greatly, (and his parents, too).

* * *

**A/N: **Tezuka will appear next chapter and there will be plenty of meetings between him and the summer girl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and will leave me some reviews?

Love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** PoTakeshi.

**Summary:** She was the sweet girl of summer holiday who never failed to visit him and make him feel happier in his old, lonely house. Kunikazu had always thought that maybe, -just _maybe_- this one would be the perfect match for his grandson. How could he let them meet, though? He didn't know.

**Notes:** I got swept up in college work and didn't get a chance to write decently. But I was making good progress so I thought I deserved to have some break before continuing my pace.

Hope I didn't let you down with my absence.

I apologize for not updating faster than this, but this is life, and I can't help it most of the time.

Please enjoy, and don't forget to review. Thank you for all of you who read, reviewed, faved or followed. Love you guys.

As promised, Fuji meets Tezuka in this chapter.

**Warnings:** Genderbending, Fem!Fuji.

**Tezuka is slightly OOC. As in, he takes interest in Fuji and actually ****_smiles_****. I warned.**

* * *

Fuji noticed him.

'_Him'_ as in the tall, handsome, and never-spotted-around-before guy.

It was easy to notice him. This simple part of Chiba was like a big family; everyone knew everyone. He had to be new to the place or else she would have seen him before. Her hidden cerulean eyes glanced at him from their corners as he smiled and took two shopping bags from a woman with him before linking his arm through hers.

Did they move here recently? But she hadn't heard about any new comers from anywhere, especially new-weds. Usually rumors would spread fast between women until everyone had knowledge of the news before they even took place.

She shrugged mentally and continued on her way.

* * *

The second time Fuji saw him was when she had barely made it to the bus and got on panting from the run she had to make to catch it on time. It wasn't of her to sleep in but today was an exception.

The bus was fairly crowded and she had to find somewhere to sit quickly. Apparently, all seats were taken, so she had to find an empty handle to hold on to. Just then, the bus suddenly jerked forwards from a strong dose of breaks. She lost balance and felt herself falling, but pain never came.

What came instead was, her, finding herself held strongly by an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" she heard a voice ask and raised her head to see who it was, only for her eyes to open in surprise as she saw the new face.

"Uhm.. yes, I guess.. thank you." Once she steadied herself, she moved away slowly, only to be caught into another surge. This time, though, the man took hold of her arm and pulled her to him. "Hold on with me. The empty ones are in the far back." He offered to her.

She nodded wordlessly and did as told, resisting the urge to look at his face longer than necessary. The man was pretty good looking, and she couldn't help but want to have another glimpse at his warm chocolate eyes.

Fate decided to save her the trouble and made the trip go faster than average, and her bus stop soon came. As she descended, she noticed that the new man went down after her and wondered how she never got to notice him in the area before. She knew everyone in the street old Kunikazu lived in, and still none of them mentioned new comers.

The brunette shook her head mentally and hurried her pace. Kunikazu was waiting for her, so she focused on that thought alone.

* * *

Fuji started to have that uneasy feeling curling deep in her guts now. It's been already around fifteen minutes of walking and the glasses-guy was still behind her. She didn't like the current circumstances at all. Was he following her? What if he was a bad guy? What should she do? Her beloved grandfather-figure had taught her a couple of useful moves when it came to facing stalkers and all, but was it wise to use them now? She wasn't sure.

Her feeling of uneasiness increased when he was still there when Kunikazu's house was in her sight. Shutting her eyes tightly and finally making a decision, she broke into a run and never looked back as she made her way to her destination, hoping that the strange man won't follow her.

She was only thankful that her stamina was quite high and was enough to keep her going only faster.

The moment she reached the house, she rang the doorbell furiously and kept praying for the old man to open up fast. When he did, she didn't wait for him to greet her or anything, only went inside and slammed the door close and locked it.

"Syuusuke?" she heard him ask in a clearly confused tone of voice, but she only motioned for him to remain silent, politely, and waited.

A few moments later, the doorbell rang again and her heart went into momentary panic. Looking through the peephole proved her suspicions to be right, as the same man was outside. From the corner of her eyes, she looked at the white-haired man beside her. She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to him, that was how much she held him dear.

In a single move, she unlocked the door and slid it open just enough so that she could get out and close it again. Her blue eyes were glaring heatedly at the person standing in front of her as she held the door knob with her hand tightly.

"What is it that you want from this place?" she asked coldly.

The man's face had a slightly confused arch of an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

She crossed her arms on her chest, "If you don't want me to get you into troubles, then I suggest you leave right now."

He looked at her eyes silently for a couple of seconds before blinking hard and tilting his head to the side, "I believe there is a-.."

The door opening cut him off and Kunikazu came out with a bewildered expression. He paused though when he saw the two like that. "What's going on?"

"Grandfather, please stay inside." She was glad that Kunikazu made his presence known, and was worried that this would not be well at the same time. What if this man really wanted harm to the old man?

The man cleared his throat, "As I was saying, there must be a misunderstanding here." He said then looked at the white-haired man who had an amused expression, "I'm home, grandfather."

"Welcome back, Kunimitsu, my boy."

"Father?" a female voice came from inside, and a brown head peeked from behind Kunikazu, "Mitsu, dear, is something wrong?"

Fuji was caught in the middle, and hadn't comprehended what was happening around her. Though, seeing the two new faces beside her grandfather figure was top confusing. Kunikazu's barely concealed laughter brought her back to reality, her blue eyes confused and searching.

"Let's get in first, shall we? Ayana has made tea." He said and patted her head before stepping out and placing a hand on the man's shoulder who had a small smile on his face.

They went to the kitchen but the brunette refused to sit down, still confused.

"Syuusuke, my dear, this is my grandson, the one I've always told you about." Kunikazu said, extending a hand towards the –apparently- teen. "Tezuka Kunimitsu." He introduced himself briefly with a slight bow of his head.

"And this is his mother, my daughter-in-law."

"Tezuka Ayana." The mother had a curious purse of lips on as she looked at her.

At that revelation, Fuji felt her body and face heating up. She was so embarrassed! How could she have talked like that with Kunikazu's grandson? That was so inappropriate of her! In that single moment, she wished to just disappear to avoid all this feeling of frustration in her heart.

Without looking back, she pushed herself away from the wall and went upstairs to lock herself in the bathroom. She splashed her face with some cold water, and felt her forehead when she saw how red her face had turned. The embarrassment was so much beyond her. She appeared as a disrespectful and loud-mouthed girl in her heroic attempt, and she didn't know how to explain herself.

Back down in the kitchen, the three were looking at the doorway expectantly.

"Is that her, father? The girl you always spoke so fondly of?" Ayana asked with a soft smile, "She seemed like a really reliable girl."

Tezuka, the young one, nodded, "She kind of surprised me out there."

Kunikazu laughed heartily and went after her.

* * *

**_Knock. Knock. Knock._**

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, Syuu?"

Fuji raised her head from between her hands and looked at the door, "I.. guess so.."

"Open up, my girl."

Reluctantly, the brunette moved to open the door. She couldn't remove the previous events out of her mind, and she'd feel so depressed whenever she remembered her actions.

"Come back down." He gently told her, but she shook her head.

"I can't.." she knew she wouldn't be able to express herself if she saw them right then. She knew she had to apologize, too, but it's not like she'd erase what she said to the grandson easily.

Kunikazu shook his head with a small smile, "Believe me, it's fine. They understand. Come on now."

Reluctantly, but trusting the old man's words, Fuji got out with him and downstairs, but stayed hidden behind him, clutching at the back of his shirt lightly.

Once they were in the kitchen again, Ayana gave her a warm smile that helped soothe her pride a bit. She bowed down to the two seated around the table, "I'm extremely sorry for my rudeness. I didn't mean to offend you."

The white-haired man laughed heartily and patted her back, presenting a cup of hot tea to her and urging her to take the empty seat beside him. She did, but did not meet any of their eyes. She could feel them looking at her, and she could do nothing.

"It's nothing." She heard the teen in her age say to her, "In fact, it's relaxing to know that grandfather is in such good hands." The red hue returned to her face, but this time for another reason.

"Fuji Syuusuke-chan, right?" she heard the woman ask and she nodded, "Thank you for taking care of father for us."

Fuji slowly raised her head and looked at the two, usual close-eyed expression on, and gave a hesitant smile. "Nice.. to meet you.."

Ayana cupped the tea cup in her hands and smiled encouragingly at her. Strangely, she reminded her of her own mother.

What almost made her fidget in her seat was the unexplainable looks the young teen was giving her. It wasn't clear what he meant, but it made the heat in her body preserve and coil tightly in her stomach.

A while later, the older two got out of the room to the garden and left Tezuka and Fuji alone. He was still looking at her like before, but in a kind of higher intensity.

"Let's start over." He said and she tilted her head at him, "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu; Tezuka Kunikazu's only grandson."

Fuji relaxed a little bit and smiled at him, "Fuji Syuusuke. I like Kunikazu-san as if he was my real grandfather. I hope you can bear to share him with me."

"I don't mind at all." And he gave her a small smile that made her heart clench lightly.

Hopefully, things went for the better between them, Fuji's mind thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Do I need to plead to you to review?

Please?


End file.
